


While He Sleeps

by DoreyG



Series: Courting [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Coma, Community: fan_flashworks, Developing Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Nobody Knows how to take care of themselves on Babylon 5, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calm <i>down</i>," he takes in a deep breath, lets it out slowly. It's a good thing that he's a patient man, this station would drive anybody else close to insanity, "now, you've been sitting here since eight hundred hours this morning. That's thirteen hours of intense focus. Were you seriously just about to tell me that you have to check on Delenn?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	While He Sleeps

"Lennier," He calls quietly, waits a few seconds and then lets out a low sigh, "Lennier!"

"Mmm?" Lennier says sleepily, and then shoots bolt upright from where he was slumping down in his chair - almost tumbling over into the bed with his sudden jolt of energy, "Doctor Franklin! My apologies, I did not hear you enter."

"I noticed that," he says wryly, and glances hopefully to Michael... Only to find that he still hasn't heard anything either. Dammit, usually he'd be _cackling_ at such a display of physical comedy, "you've been here for quite a while, Lennier. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Perhaps a little drowsy, but- fine," Lennier shakes his head, tries to put on a calm smile. For some reason, maybe his crumpled robes or the bags under his eyes, it doesn't work so well, "what time is it?"

"Just past twenty one hundred hours," he starts backwards as Lennier shoots to his feet, steadies the Minbari with one hand to his chest as he stumbles, "whoa!"

"My apologies," Lennier says sincerely, and hides something that looks suspiciously like a yawn behind one of his sleeves, "I did not mean to unsettle you. I just completely forgot the time. If you'll excuse me, I must check on-"

"Lennier!" he repeats sternly, and waits until the Minbari in front of him reluctantly stills and looks to him with slightly narrowed eyes, "calm down."

"I am perfectly-"

"Calm _down_ ," he takes in a deep breath, lets it out slowly. It's a good thing that he's a patient man, this station would drive anybody else close to insanity, "now, you've been sitting here since eight hundred hours this morning. That's thirteen hours of intense focus. Were you seriously just about to tell me that you have to check on Delenn?"

"I-" Lennier looks away for a moment, a slight flush of colour rises on his cheeks, "she needs somebody there."

"I'm not denying that," he says levelly, because he really isn't. If he could check on all of his patients, all the time- well, "just as I'm not denying that Garibaldi needs somebody too. I'm just... Saying that you can't hover over both of them all of the time."

Lennier's eyes lower, as he considers this... But then his jaw sets mulishly, and doesn't he recognize _that_ expression, "why not?"

"Because it's not good for you," he snaps, and takes in another deep breath. It's been a long night, he's crankier than he should be. He just has to remember that he is actually a patient man, and all should be well, "look, Lennier. I suspect that you've been coming here as early as you can every day, staying by Garibaldi's bed for an average of twelve hours, then going back to Delenn's quarters to watch over her for the next twelve hours and repeating the process over and over again. Have you been sleeping? Have you been _eating_?"

"I can assure you-" Lennier starts stubbornly. And then stops, sighs wearily. The Minbari tendency towards honesty, proving useful yet again "...I can eat, while I'm watching them. Sleeping has proven something slightly more difficult."

"Lennier," he says firmly, and reaches out - is slightly surprised when Lennier sags a little and allows him to touch his shoulder, "I understand that urge, I really do. If somebody close to you, somebody you care about, is hurt you want to do everything you can to take care of them. But you have to look after yourself too. If you push yourself too far, if you pass out due to sleep deprivation or starve yourself to death, how can you help them then?"

Lennier opens his mouth, closes his mouth... Sighs lowly through his nose. This close, the bags under his eyes look almost big enough to suffocate him, "you should follow your own advice a little more often, Doctor."

"Maybe one day," he grins, and gently removes his hand from Lennier's shoulder, "but you'll follow it?"

"Under slight protest," Lennier gives a low sigh, shakes his head, "I shall return to Delenn's quarters, and endeavour to rest. Will I be allowed to return here tomorrow?"

"Of course," he says generously, and allows his grin to grow as Lennier takes a reluctant step towards the door, "not before nine hundred hours, though, and _only_ if you've followed my advice to the letter."

"I shall attempt to do so," Lennier inclines his head, only a touch grumpily, drifts towards the door with a good deal less elegance than usual, "goodnight, Doctor Franklin."

"Hey," he only thinks to call when Lennier is almost through the door, still somewhat buzzing from his unexpected victory, "Lennier, there's one thing that still puzzles me. I know why you care about Delenn, but I didn't think you and Garibaldi were that close."

There's a long pause.

Lennier stills in the door, glances back at him slowly. And that look in his eyes... It's the younger sister of the look his mother always used to give his father, when he was asleep or busy and couldn't see the open softness in her eyes.

"Oh," he says quietly, stunned. And then, slightly louder: "Oh!"

"It's a private matter," Lennier says quietly, and glances at Garibaldi's bed - affection flashing briefly on his face, in a way so intense that he half feels like leaving the room, "I think we'd both prefer to keep it that way. Can we count on your discretion?"

"I'm a doctor," he says, a touch defensively, and then manages a smile as Lennier curiously tilts his head "...By which I mean, of course. Your secret, and Mr Garibaldi, are safe with me."

"My thanks, Doctor Franklin."

"Don't worry about it," he looks back at Michael, silent in the bed, looks to Lennier standing like stone in the doorway "...Hey, you take care of him when he wakes up. Alright?"

"As long as you take care of him while he sleeps," Lennier offers, with the slightest quirk of his mouth, "that should not at all be a problem."


End file.
